


Lena Meets the Legends

by childofsummer



Series: The Ways I'll Love You Endlessly [13]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofsummer/pseuds/childofsummer
Summary: When a fight goes bad and Kara ends up lost in time, Alex and Lena round up some friends to go and save her.





	Lena Meets the Legends

**Author's Note:**

> So my old laptop crashed and I lost nearly 20,000 words of fanfic for this pairing and it absolutely killed my motivation to write. My friend eventually salvaged them but it's been a struggle.  
> So here's to Rodney, because without him this story wouldn't exist anymore.

Kara is missing. Nine hours ago Supergirl was facing off against an alien from an unidentified planet when a portal opened up and both she and the alien disappeared in a flash of light. Lena is at the DEO working alongside Brainy to find out where the blonde superhero may have ended up, but so far they haven’t been able to pinpoint her final destination. Brainy disappeared around twenty minutes ago to find something to help him test a theory and Lena has no idea when he’ll be back. Alex is putting on a brave face but Lena can tell that the Director is slowly unravelling over the loss of her sister.

Lena glances away from her computer screen at the sound of the automatic door sliding open and footsteps striding into the room. She relaxes when she sees that it is just Alex and not Colonel Haley come to yell at her about moving faster again.

“Have you found anything yet?” Alex sounds exhausted as she places a steaming mug of coffee in front of Lena.

“I keep hitting dead ends but Brainy thinks he’s found a promising lead.” Lena rubs tiredly at her eyes before reaching for the coffee. “Thank you for this, by the way.”

“Thank you for staying.” Alex places a hand on Lena’s shoulder and squeezes gently. “Any sane person would have left hours ago.”

Lena glances at the clock and cringes slightly at the display reading 2AM. “Well, we both know that mental stability doesn’t exactly run in my family.” Lena attempts to joke, but it comes out more self-deprecating than either woman would have liked.

“It still means a lot. I don’t know what I would do if you weren’t here.” Alex admits as she sits on the empty stool next to Lena.

Alex is sitting so close that Lena can feel her thigh bumping against her own and she bites down the urge to rest her hand there. She continues typing on her keyboard and does her best to ignore the way that her heart is fluttering in her chest. The crush that she has been harbouring on the no-nonsense Director is definitely getting out of hand and she is worried that she might be developing actual feelings for her best friend’s older sister. They have definitely become better friends over the last few months and the more Lena has seen behind Alex’s emotional walls the more she likes her. It’s becoming a problem.  The door slides open again and Brainy jogs in holding an armful of tech that Lena can’t immediately identify.

“I think I’ve devised a way to determine the trajectory of the portal that Supergirl disappeared through.” Brainy declares as he fiddles with a few of the wires on his machine. “I’ve repurposed some parts from one of the spaceships we seized from Cadmus.”

Lena and Alex both watch with rapt attention as data starts streaming across Brainy’s computer screen faster than either of them could possibly comprehend. The screen flashes and comes to a stop causing Brainy to frown.

“Well?” Alex stands up. “Do you know where she went?”

“It’s not where.” Brainy states as he adjusts something on the machine. “It’s when. It seems that Supergirl has been transported to 1889.”

“You’re telling me that my little sister is currently over one hundred years in the past?” Alex asks in disbelief.

“How is that even possible? We don’t even have the technical capabilities to time travel yet.” Lena’s stomach drops at the thought that she may never see her best friend again.

“No we don’t.” Alex spins around to face Lena. “But I know someone who does. Brainy can you update Haley?”

“Of course, Director Danvers.” Brainy picks up his machine and makes his way out of the room leaving Alex and Lena alone again.

“I have to get to Kara’s apartment. Can I drive you home?” Alex asks as she helps Lena into her coat.

“I’m coming with you.” Lena insists. There is no way that she could sit at home waiting for everyone else to save her friend. Alex doesn’t fight her at all, just shrugs and guides her out of the building and Lena is definitely counting this as progress in their friendship.

There isn’t much traffic out at this hour and they make it to Kara’s apartment in record time. Alex uses her spare key to get inside and she immediately rushes into her sister’s bedroom. Lena can hear her rattling around in there for a few minutes before she returns holding a small metal device in her hand.

“What’s that?” Lena asks curiously.

“It will open a portal to the people that will help us bring Kara home.” Alex explains as she fiddles with the remote.

“And we couldn’t just call these people?” Lena stares wide-eyed as the device activates and a portal opens in Kara’s living room.

“You’ve heard of the multiverse theory right?” At Lena’s nod Alex continues. “Well it’s completely true. We exist on Earth-38 and the people that will help us are on Earth-1.”

“How have we never spoken about this before?” Lena is absolutely floored at this revelation and all of the implications of there being multiple universes.

“Dunno.” Alex just shrugs in response. “Do you want to come with me to Earth-1?”

“Hell yes!” Lena is definitely not missing out on the chance to travel across the multiverse. The sheer concept is still blowing her mind a little bit. Alex holds out her hand and Lena clasps their fingers together tightly. They walk through the portal together and Lena is a bit stunned at how quickly they appear on the other side.

“Cisco!” Alex calls out as a man walks in holding a tablet.

“Alex Danvers! This is a surprise.” He grins before bounding towards them and pulling Alex in for a hug. “Who’s your friend?”

“This is Lena Luthor.” Alex steps back and watches as the two geniuses shake hands. “Lena, this is Cisco. He’s kind of like the Gateway keeper in and out of this Earth.”

“I like that and I’ll definitely be using it in the future. It’s nice to meet you Lena.” Cisco grins and indicates for them to follow him.

“Likewise.” Lena falls into step beside Alex and does her best to absorb all of the things that she can while she’s here.

“I’m assuming that you’re not here just to visit.” Cisco states seriously once they reach the lab.

“Unfortunately not.” Alex straightens her posture and slips into her director persona. “I need you to get me in touch with Sara Lance.”

“Now that is something that I can do.” Cisco pulls his phone out of his pocket and taps at the screen for a few moments. “Done. No guarantees how soon she’ll get here though, apparently time travel can get a bit wonky.”

 

* * *

 

 

It takes three days for Sara Lance to respond to Cisco’s message and in that time Barry Allen has made it his personal mission to show as much of Central City to Lena and Alex as possible. If there wasn’t such a lingering tension over the loss of Kara, Lena would have enjoyed herself immensely. For the first time in her life no-one has any idea who she is and the name Lena Luthor doesn’t raise a single eyebrow. It is liberating.

“Apparently Sara will be here by tonight with her team.” Barry tells them over lunch with his wife Iris.

“Thank you so much for your hospitality over the last couple of days. We really appreciate it.” Alex smiles and rests her hand on Lena’s knee. Lena almost chokes at the contact and a small part of her wishes that this could be a normal lunch with Alex as her actual girlfriend.

“You’ll have to come back with Kara sometime. Preferably when there isn’t some imminent catastrophe happening.” Iris smiles and leans back in her chair.

“We can do that.” Lena states, because she definitely wants a better chance to explore this world.

 

* * *

 

 

Lena doesn’t really know what she was expecting when it came to Sara Lance, but it certainly wasn’t the gorgeous blonde appearing out of thin air in a flying ship. She also wasn’t expecting Alex’s reaction to seeing the Captain. Alex is awkward and shy and Lena knows immediately that they have some kind of history and she hates herself for the jealousy it sparks in her heart. She has no right to be jealous of anyone that Alex may or may not have history with because they are only friends and nothing more. It’s hard though, because Sara is practically oozing swagger and Lena is self-aware enough to know that the blonde’s smirk is definitely working for her.

“Danvers! It’s been a while.” Sara grins and pulls Alex in for a tight hug that the redhead enthusiastically returns.

“It’s good to see you Sara. Thank you for coming.” Alex steps away from the blonde as a group of people loudly exit the ship behind them.

“Who’s your friend?” Sara smirks and eyes Lena up and down causing the brunette to subtly straighten her spine.

“Lena Luthor.” Lena holds out her hand formally and Sara shakes it in amusement.

“Well, Lena Luthor, it’s a pleasure to meet you. If you’re a friend of the Danvers sisters you’re a friend of mine. Speaking of; I hear we have a certain blonde superhero to go and rescue.” Sara turns serious as she addresses the two women.

“We don’t currently have the kind of technology that you have on your earth in regards to time travel, so we were hoping that you could help.” Alex fidgets anxiously as her thoughts turn back to her sister that is currently lost in time.

“Of course. We have a bit of down time at the moment and it’s about time we got to see your earth.” Sara grins and waves an arm to indicate the group of people that have been waiting somewhat impatiently behind them. “This is my team. Zari is our go-to girl for all things tech and computers, Ray knows all things science, Charlie is a shape-shifter, Nora is a witch, Nate can literally turn into a man of steel and if you need anything set on fire, Mick is your guy.” Sara points at each person in turn and they all wave hello, except for Mick who just grunts.

Once the introductions are out of the way Ray shrinks the Waverider down to a size that can easily be carried under his arm and Lena bombards him with questions the entire way back to Star Labs. By the time Cisco is prepping the portal for them to leave, Lena’s head is reeling with all of the things that she has learned in such a small visit. Ray is an incredibly pleasant man and Lena is looking forward to spending some more time picking his brain.

A portal opens up and Lena frowns in confusion as a tall, stern, blonde woman strides into the room in a suit. “Sara, were you seriously going to leave without me?”

“Of course not Aves, I knew you’d make it in time.” Sara grins happily, causing a dimple to appear in her cheek.

Sara kisses the woman on the cheek before dragging her across the room towards Alex and Lena. “This is my girlfriend, Ava Sharpe. She’s the Director of the Time Bureau.” Sara announces proudly and Lena doesn’t miss the small flicker of surprise that crosses Alex’s face.

“Alex Danvers, Director of the DEO.” Alex stares down the stoic blonde and Lena can feel the power struggle in the way the women shake hands with each other. “This is my friend Lena Luthor. She’s the CEO of L-Corp Technologies and Catco Worldwide Media.”

Ava’s eyes flick to Lena and she quickly assesses the character of such an accomplished young woman. “A pleasure to meet the both of you.”

“Likewise.” Alex responds as she stands protectively next to Lena.

There is an uncomfortable silence that follows as everyone stands around, unsure how to break the sudden tension that is present in the room. Lena’s skin is prickling uncomfortably as Alex and Ava stare at each other and Sara fidgets anxiously.

Mick snorts loudly, breaking the stare-down and Lena almost sighs in relief until he opens his mouth. “Cap, you definitely have a type. You’ve banged at least two government Directors.” He points at both Ava and Alex before continuing. “You were also with the Heir to the League of Assassins for a while and you definitely hooked up with the Queen of France that time.”

“Mick, I will kill you if you don’t shut up immediately.” Sara growls.

“Let’s just go.” Ava presses her fingers into her temple and does her best to ignore the blush that is staining Alex’s cheeks.

Lena makes the mistake of looking at Zari and Charlie, as both of the women are stoically holding back their laughter and she feels the giggle rise in her throat. She absolutely knew that Alex and Sara had a thing and the confirmation of her suspicions has Lena feeling both jealous and validated. The combination of her reeling emotions and the painfully awkward atmosphere has Lena struggling to hold back some kind of hysterical response. The more she tries to hold it down, the stronger it becomes and she is powerless to stop herself from the laugh that inevitably escapes. Her laughter is loud in the uncomfortable silence and it immediately causes Zari and Charlie to break as well. Even Nora is hiding an amused smile behind her hand as Cisco fumbles to open a portal.

Once the portal is open Alex rushes through with Sara hot on her heels. Ava’s resulting frown causes another bout of laughter to spread through the group before they all follow behind.

 

* * *

 

 

Once the team assembles on Earth-38 and Alex has checked in with Brainy, things move surprisingly quickly. Ray unshrinks the Waverider and everyone climbs on-board. Lena is once again awestruck at the sheer scale of unexplored technology and she spends so much time asking Gideon questions that Zari eventually sets her up with a headset so that she doesn’t have to keep talking to the ceiling. They manage to pinpoint the exact time that Kara reappeared in the timeline and they plot a course. Lena sits next to Alex as Sara claims the Captain’s seat. She nervously takes Alex’s hand in her own and is somewhat to relieved to find that her hands aren’t the only ones sweating. Sara launches the ship into the time-stream and in a matter of moments she is landing them in a field somewhere outside London on the 8th of March, 1889.

“Now for the fun part.” Sara grins and leads the team down to the fabrication room.

The guys all grab their clothes first and quickly leave the room, well-versed in their routines to get mission ready. Alex watches on in a muted sense of horror as an array of bright coloured dresses with large skirts and corsets and hats suddenly make an appearance. Lena isn’t as interested in the costumes themselves, as she is how they were made. The whole process is fascinating.

The ladies all start shedding their clothing and Lena feels a blush starting to burn up her neck. Clearly everyone is used to seeing each other in various states of undress because they both live and work together, and seeing how they have to help each other into their clothing it makes sense. Even Alex is diligently stripping down, although her back is turned to the rest of the room, clearly used to this kind of behaviour from the agent’s locker room. Lena fidgets and stares at her feet as the other women laugh and joke around, helping each other into the corsets and skirts.

“Lena, do you need help getting ready?” Zari asks softly as Lena flinches at the question.

“I, uh, I suppose so?” Lena stutters as Zari hands her a pile of clothing.

“I can take you to my room to get changed if you’re not comfortable doing it here. We just find it easier doing it this way.” Zari shrugs easily.

“No. I can get changed here, but thank you for the offer.” Lena steels her spine and removes her jacket. She is not about to alienate herself from a group of potential new friends, just because she’s never been in a position where she’s had to get dressed in front of other people before. If everyone else is doing it, she can too. Zari seems to sense her discomfort because she stands behind Lena in an effort to block her body from the rest of the room and Lena is immensely thankful for this small act of consideration.

“So you’ll want to go corset first, then the shirt, then the skirt and the jacket last.” Zari states once Lena is down to her underwear.

“Will you help me with it?” Lena asks nervously as she does her best to ignore the fact that she is nearly naked in a room full of other people.

“Of course.” Zari nods and picks the corset up from the pile. “You’re gonna have to take off the bra first though.”

Nora comes over to help and Lena curses her pale complexion because she knows that the two women can see the blush staining her cheeks. She turns around and removes her bra, quickly covering herself with the front of the corset. Nora helps her adjust it until it is sitting as comfortably as possible and Lena’s skin burns at every point that the witch touches her. Nora and Zari work quickly together to lace the corset and Lena finds herself tied in much faster than she expected. They help button her into a beautiful lace blouse with a high collar next. Once they are satisfied with that, they help her into the emerald green skirt and fasten it all together so that the fit is perfectly moulded to her body. Nora helps her slide the jacket on and the green embroidery on the lapel matches her skirt perfectly and ties the whole outfit together. Zari helps her lace her shoes up and declares her look as perfect.

Ava comes over to help with her hair and make-up so that Zari and Nora can get theirs done as well. Lena can hear Charlie and Sara talking about how Alex’s haircut won’t blend into the time period and Alex grumbling something in response. She is actually having a hard time imagining Alex in period clothing and she is curious to see what the redhead looks like. From where Lena is sitting they can’t actually see each other.

Ava finishes putting the pins in her hair and pulls her over to a floor length mirror to assess her final look. Lena’s eyes widen in surprise at how good she looks and the amazing job that Ava has done spinning her hair into an elaborate updo. Alex gasps behind her and she spins around to see why and her mouth falls open in shock.

Alex is wearing a see-through white lace blouse with long sleeves and a high neck. Her skirt is black, fitted and high-waisted and her black corset is visible underneath the blouse. There is a thin black choker laying across the fabric on her throat, but the costume isn’t the thing that has Lena staring wide-eyed at Alex. It’s the wig that Sara and Charlie have forced her into. It is the same shade of red as her usual hair colour and the quality is so good that it is impossible to identify as fake. It falls in gentle waves to just beneath her collar bones and Alex just looks so soft and young dressed this way. It makes Lena wonder about who she was before the DEO and life made her the tough woman that she knows Alex to be. It takes Lena a moment to notice that Alex is staring at her as well and for the first time she wonders if her attraction might actually be returned.

“Alright team, let’s go get our girl back.” Sara declares as she marches from the room to round up the guys.

“You look beautiful Lena.” Alex says bashfully once it is only the two of them left in the room. “Your skirt matches your eyes.”

“Thank you. You look lovely as well.” Lena hesitantly plays with one of the curls resting on Alex’s shoulder. “I think I prefer you with the shorter hair though.” Lena winks and leaves Alex spluttering behind her as she wanders off to find the Legends.

 

* * *

 

 

Once they are off the ship Sara splits everyone into pairs to cover more ground. She sends Ava and Alex off together and takes Lena as her own partner. Everyone wanders off with a smile and the promise to call in on their coms if they find Kara. Sara confidently leads them towards a bustling marketplace because one of the first things she learned about Supergirl is that she has a big appetite. Lena trails along behind her doing her best to absorb all of the details that she can while they are here. There is a small part of her that is still wondering if the last few days have been a dream, because the things she has seen just shouldn’t be possible.

“So Lena, what’s the deal with you and Alex?” Sara asks as she falls into step beside the brunette.

“We’re friends.” Lena narrows her eyes suspiciously at the dimpled grin that the blonde is currently sporting.

“But you want it to be more than that, right?” Sara loops their arms together as the crowd grows larger so that they don’t get separated.

“That’s quite an assumption to make when this is the first conversation that you and I have ever had.” Lena sasses as Sara chuckles.

“I suppose, but I’m not hearing a no.” Sara smirks victoriously as she weaves them through the crowd.

“I wouldn’t be unhappy if our friendship progressed into something more.” Lena reluctantly admits.

“Called it! Ava owes me ten bucks.” Sara cheers happily.

“You’re not at all what I was expecting.” Lena shakes her head in exasperation.

“I get that a lot.” Sara winks and drags Lena towards a walking trail through the park.

“Of course you do.” Lena mutters as she avoids stepping in a puddle.

“Yeah, most people look at me and just make assumptions about me being some ditzy blonde. They don’t realise that I was a League trained assassin for years, then a vigilante and now I’m a Captain of a time-travelling space ship.” Sara says it easily but Lena can feel the undercurrent of threat in her words and she is more aware of the strength in the grip that the blonde has on her arm.

“Well I may not be as physically impressive as you, but I do understand what it feels like to be constantly underestimated.” Lena admits as she starts to feel a brewing kinship with Sara.

“I don’t know, I think you’re very physically impressive.” Sara smirks as she eyes Lena up and down. “Alex nearly choked when she saw you in this outfit.”

Lena curses the heat she suddenly feels crawling up her neck and she is silently thankful that the high neck of her blouse is hiding the blush from Sara’s view. “What would you know about what Alex likes?”

“Well we hooked up once so I’d say I have an inkling and besides, I’d say we’re friends now.” Sara shrugs nonchalantly.

Lena will never admit the spike of jealousy that throbs in her chest at Sara’s admission and reminds herself that the Captain has a girlfriend that she is very happy with now. “Why did you pair Alex with Ava then? That just seems like a bad time for you.”

“They are actually quite similar and once they get to know each other all of that weirdness should hopefully go away.” Sara chuckles before coming to a sudden stop.

Lena nervously glances around and realises that they are completely alone in the middle of a large park. “What are you doing?”

“Kara has like ridiculously good hearing right?” Sara asks quickly.

“Yeah, so?” Lena tilts her head curiously as Sara grins in excitement.

“Help me, Supergirl!” Sara shouts as loud as she can, making Lena startle at the sudden volume. “Now we wait.”

“Maybe some warning next time?” Lena clutches her chest and takes a deep breath. She refuses to admit that it’s actually a really good idea.

It only takes a few moments before Kara flies down to meet them. “Sara! Lena! I can’t believe you’re here, I knew you’d rescue me.”

“Team, we have Supergirl. Meet us back at the Waverider.” Sara says into her earpiece.

Kara excitedly tells them all about her adventures as they make their way back to the ship. She’s been in London for nearly a week and has made a bunch of friends and has been having an all-around grand time. Of course she has, Lena should know better than to underestimate the power of Kara Danvers and her innocent charm. Lena, Sara and Kara are the last people to get back to the ship because Kara stopped them three times on the way back to buy food. Kara makes this weird choking noise in the back of her throat at the sight of Alex in her dress and wig that makes Lena chuckle in amusement.

Sara rounds up the team and they all pile back onto the ship. Kara is excitedly bouncing between everyone and doing her best to catch up with her old friends and learn everything she possibly can about the few new faces on board. The Legends all disappear to their rooms to get dressed in their normal clothes. Kara speeds back into her super-suit and rushes off to the kitchen for a late lunch leaving Alex and Lena with Sara and Ava in the cargo bay.

“Grab your clothes; you guys can get changed in my room.” Sara leads them down a hallway until she stops in front of a non-descript door. She leads the way into the room and grabs a change of clothes for herself and Ava before dragging her girlfriend back outside. Sara winks at Lena right before the door slides closed making Alex raise an eyebrow in her direction.

“Do I want to know what that was about?” Alex chuckles as Lena rolls her eyes.

“Just Sara being Sara.” Lena sighs and drops her clothes onto the bed. She unbuttons her jacket and slides it off her shoulders.

“Yeah, she’s definitely a character.” Alex pulls off her wig and tousles her hair until it’s sitting in artful disarray.

Lena’s response dies in her throat as she looks over at Alex and sees the way that her auburn hair is combed back away from her face and her undercut is on full display. The contrast of her modern haircut and the elegance of her Victorian gown is striking and Lena is pretty sure that she has never been more attracted to another person in her entire life.

“Can you please help me with this blouse?” Alex unclasps her choker and tosses it onto the bed with her wig.

Lena snaps out of her daze and moves towards Alex. “Of course.”

“Thanks. I don’t know why anyone ever thought a shirt would need this many buttons on the back where you can’t reach.” Alex chuckles and kicks off her shoes, bringing them to a level height.

Lena runs her fingertips down the fine lace sleeve of Alex’s blouse. “You look absolutely stunning in it though.”

“Yeah?” Alex asks bashfully.

“I haven’t been able to look away from you since you put it on.” Lena admits truthfully, her voice an octave deeper than it usually is.

“Lena, can I ask you something?” Alex catches Lena’s fingers in her own as they finish their descent down her sleeve.

“Always.” Lena smiles softly as Alex subtly pulls her in closer.

“Would you be upset if I kissed you?” Alex leans forward and breathes the question into Lena’s ear, sending a shiver right down her spine.

Lena feels a throb of arousal shoot through her body at the look of want on Alex’s face. “I’d be upset if you didn’t.” Lena smirks before pushing Alex up against the wall and kissing her senseless. One of her hands tugs at Alex’s hair as the other grips tightly at her waist. Alex pulls Lena in closer by her hips as their tongues meet for the first time and Lena groans as Alex’s hands slide lower to squeeze her ass.

“Miss Danvers and Miss Luthor, Captain Lance would like me to inform you that they will be serving lunch in the kitchen shortly.” Gideon announces suddenly, causing the two women to startle apart.

“I suppose we should hurry up then.” Lena smirks and does her best to ignore the way her heart is thundering in her chest.

They have to help each other out of their corsets and getting redressed without kissing each other again tests the restraint of both women. Once they are suitably dressed in their usual clothes and Alex’s hair has been somewhat tamed they make their way towards the kitchen.

“Lena, wait.” Alex pulls Lena to a stop once they make it to the hallway. “I need you to know that I really like you and that kiss was amazing and once we get back to National City I was hoping that I could take you on a date?” Alex rambles nervously, making Lena even fonder of the usual badass.

Lena kisses Alex chastely before pulling away again. “I really like you too and I would love to go on a date with you.”

“Yeah?” Alex asks with a lopsided grin.

“Yeah.” Lena affirms before kissing Alex again, just because she can. She also secretly loves the dazed look on Alex’s face after every kiss that they share.

They make their way into the kitchen with giddy smiles on their faces and Sara immediately eyes them suspiciously. Kara passes them both a plate as they sit down and the room is filled with the sounds of cutlery tapping against plates and noises of contentment as everyone eats their lunch together. Once Alex has finished with her food she rests her hand on Lena’s thigh under the table. Sara has been studying them both with her keen eyes and she notices the movement immediately. She knows that something happened between Alex and Lena somewhere between leaving them to get changed and them showing up for lunch. Sara’s nose scrunches up as she makes eye contact with Lena and she registers the self-satisfied look on the brunette’s face.

“You two better not have had sex in my room.” Sara blurts out and points at Alex and Lena, causing Ava and Kara to choke on their water.

“We didn’t, I swear.” Alex holds up her hands in a show of innocence.

“Gideon made sure of that.” Lena mutters under her breath and Charlie starts cackling from her place sitting next to the CEO.

“Gideon, this is why you’re my favourite.” Sara announces to the ceiling as everyone at the table devolves into raucous laughter and lewd cat-calling.

“Thank you, Captain.” Gideon responds cheerfully.

 

* * *

 

 

The Legends end up staying on Earth-38 for a week before they have to head home. Over that time they assist the DEO with an alien take-down and all of the news outlets in National City have been scrambling for an exclusive with the new superheroes ever since. Nate is especially delighted with this development. Alex and Ava end up bonding over their similar leadership positions as Sara scares the hell out of the DEO rookies at an impromptu training session or two. Lena sweet-talks Ray and Zari to come over to L-Corp to get started on as many projects as possible before they have to leave. Mick and Charlie become regular favourites at the alien dive bar and Mick makes a particularly positive impression on an Infernian woman that may or may not have involved a warehouse being set on fire. It’s fine, Supergirl put it out.

Alex and Lena even manage to fit in their date during all of the madness and they have decided that they are ready to try being girlfriends officially. Kara is ecstatic when she hears the news and every time she looks at either one of them now she squeals in excitement.

“I’m gonna miss you guys.” Sara says as she hugs Lena, Kara and Alex in turn.

“We’re gonna miss you too. Don’t be afraid to come back and visit.” Alex hugs Sara tightly and she wonders when she finally moved past the lingering awkwardness she had after their one night stand.

“You were right you know?” Sara says conspiratorially.

“About what?” Alex frowns in confusion.

“There was somebody else out there, for both of us.” Sara smiles fondly as she recalls the last time they said goodbye to each other.

“They’re pretty great, aren’t they?” Alex says happily as she watches Ava and Lena hug each other goodbye.

“We did good Danvers. I’m proud of us.” Sara grins and bumps her shoulder into Alex’s. The portal opens up and the Legends make their way through one by one until Sara is the last one left.

“See you next time.” Sara says with a wink and a wave as she disappears. The portal closes once she is gone and Lena finds herself at a loss now that the noise and chaos of the Legends is gone. Alex kisses her on the cheek and laces their fingers together as Kara shoots up into the sky at the sound of a siren in the distance.

“What now?” Lena asks as she wraps her arms around Alex’s waist.

“Well, I finally have you to myself for the first time since we got together, so I have some ideas.” Alex says as she kisses her way along Lena’s jawline and down her throat.

“What are you waiting for then?” Lena smirks and pulls Alex towards the door, more than ready for anything and everything with Alex.

 

* * *

 

 

Two years after their trip to Earth-38 Sara strolls into her apartment with a handful of mail to the sight of her girlfriend sprawled on the couch with her laptop balanced precariously on her knees and a cup of coffee in one hand.

“Hi beautiful, how was your day?” Sara asks as she opens up an envelope addressed to her and Ava in handwriting she doesn’t recognise.

“Boring, how about you?” Ava responds as she closes the laptop and downs the last of her coffee.

Sara grins as she reads the invitation in her hands. “Alex and Lena are getting married!”

“We have to go.” Ava says immediately as she reaches for the invitation.

“Of course we do! Who else can tell the embarrassing stories of how mushy they were when they first got together? Also we can give them their outfits from that London trip as a wedding present because they were super thirsty for each other while they were wearing them.” Sara chuckles and jumps over the back of the couch so that she can lean against Ava.

“I love you.” Ava kisses the top of Sara’s head as she settles down against her chest.

“Love you too, Aves.”

“I bet if we go through Gideon’s database we can get the footage of their faces when they first saw each other dressed up for the mission.” Ava says after a moment prompting Sara to cackle hysterically.

“I’ll get Zari onto it tomorrow and Charlie will probably help her.” Sara smirks as she sends a text to the Legends group chat about the wedding invitation. Look out National City, the Legends are coming back for round two.

 


End file.
